


NEWTMAS-Oneshot

by Potterismylove



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Television Watching, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterismylove/pseuds/Potterismylove
Summary: This is a short and fluffy Newtmas one-shot.This is my first ever fan fiction so please no hate.I love Newtmas and it literally deserved to be endgame but whatevs:(
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	NEWTMAS-Oneshot

**AN: This is my first ever fan fiction so if it is horrible please be nice. I tried to make a one shot on Newtmas and I kind of hate it but I thought I would post it anyways**.

**Also all the characters go to James Dashner**

After a long day of hard work. His boss made them stay in late. Thomas was finally getting to go home. His legs were wobbling and aching from the tiring day. Thomas couldn't wait to get home and snuggle up into his boyfriends arms.

-Time skip-

(at the house)

Once Thomas opened the door he was suddenly engulfed in a warm hug. He felt strong muscles curl around him.

"Newt, what's wrong?" Thomas said in shock.

"Nothing, I just missed you. Why were you at work for so long today?" Newt answered.

Thomas looked down at Newt smiling and replied with, "just the usual extra work nothing too bad. I missed you to."

Thomas then leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Newts nose."Whats for dinner?"

"I just made pasta"

"Have you already eaten?"

"Yeah" Newt replied going to sit on the coach.

Thomas walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bowl of pasta and went tho the living room to find Newt scrolling through the different channels on Netflix. Thomas ate all my pasta went back to the kitchen to put my plate away.

When he got back to the living room again Newt had finally chosen the show. The Vampire Diaries was playing. Newt was on Stefan's team were Thomas was on Damons team. They regularly fought over who Elena should be with. Thomas sat next to Newt. Then Newt crawled his way towards Thomas and rested his head on Thomas's shoulder. Thomas grabbed a blanket and wrapped him and newt up.

Thomas put his arm under Newts back and snuggled up to him. Thomas started pressing small kisses on Newts forehead. Newt lifted his head and giggles,

"Stop it Tommy"

Chuckling Thomas. kissed Newt on the lips. It was soft and sweet and when Newt pulled back they were both staring at each other in the eyes. Newt leaned forward and rested his forehead against Thomas's.

"I love you" Newt smiled. "and I love you" Thomas replied also smiling.

He placed one last kiss on Newts cheek and they both turned back to look at the tv. Nearly halfway through the episode both of them were knocked out with their libs still tangled in one another.

**AN: Okay so be honest how did I do? What should I do to make the story better. What can I Improve on? This is my first ever fan fiction. AHHH im so nervous.**


End file.
